Reassembly
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Orange longs for Blue, currently exploded by GLaDOS. Chell is displeased and the Central Core soon finds herself in a lot of trouble.


**Reassembly**

Hands for once limp at his sides, Orange gazes forlornly into the murky distance, his namesake optic rendered somewhat dull with sadness as he beholds the uncharted depths of Aperture Laboratories. He is a torn little robot. Such grief as this has never been known.

A quiet sigh echoes. Metal shoulders slump just a bit more. The hot, subdued optic finally flutters shut and Orange sighs again, more forlornly this time. Sighing seems to be the only means of expressing himself, to himself. To the air, chilled according to his internal thermostat.

He misses Blue. Misses him intensely with every screw and bolt of his being. Every wire pulses with longing within his smooth body, and the depressing prospect is tangible, painful. He is without his partner, his best friend. GLaDOS exploded him again and was so grouchy she felt no need to reassemble Blue, leaving Orange alone to 'think about being silly and whether it's really worth it – hahaha'; that's what she said, and the little testing robot doesn't quite understand, but think he does.

And he can't think of anything but Blue.

A warm, fleshy hand touches Orange's shoulder, surprising him, but he is too depressed to really show his surprise, or slight pleasure to have someone nice around so he doesn't feel so alone anymore. His optic reluctantly opens in response to the familiar Test Subject gently turning him around.

Chell, seemingly materialised from nowhere to suddenly stand there, smiles a friendly, warm smile. Her smile vanishes however when she sees the sheer sorrow in the little robot's face and she cocks her head in turn, silently querying what could be the matter.

Orange manages a soft chirrup, not really feeling up to reliving the incident leading to that very real sensation of pain inside his circuitry. But in his reluctance he stands still too long, forgetting to constantly readjust his footing to maintain balance. He tilts, not caring either way, and with a loud clang topples onto his side. He lies at the human's boots with a whimper and hides his shamed optic behind metal hands, sobbing.

They're gently pried away and reveal Chell crouching before him, her blue eyes filled with soft affection, concern and sympathy. Her blue eyes remind Orange of another kind of blue. His Blue. She cannot understand the effect those eyes are having on his Core.

Unable to contain his anguish any longer the little testing robot relents and gushes his emotional explanation, telling the Test Subject about what happened, how he feels, how all he wants is to have Blue back from reassembly.

Chell nods understandingly with each chirp and twitter, stroking her metal friend and doing much thinking behind the blue of her eyes. Her brows crease slightly and when Orange finally finishes and weeps with no tears, she wraps her arms around him, hugging him close.

He desperately hugs her back, hugs her tight, allowing himself to pretend for just a moment that it's his precious rotund partner he's embracing, not a slender and squishy – but very kind and likable, truly – human.

Chell gasps and pats her robotic buddy's back a little more urgently, feeling herself steadily being crushed within the surprisingly strong arms of cold steel enveloping her.

Orange lets her go with a quiet, apologetic little chirrup, the guilty sound mingling with a hiccup and a shudder. It is so hard. So hard to exist. It's getting unbearable. Without his Blue.

The Test Subject merely grins and slaps a hand encouragingly on her friend's shoulder, springing to her feet and offering that same hand to help him stand. Her eyes blaze with a fire, the will to get things done. She nods her head the direction of a watching camera.

Suddenly Orange understands and he is terrified.

She winks. She knows what to do.

Timidly the testing robot accepts her hand and lets her pull him to his feet, following a short distance behind as bravely Chell leads him to the Central Chamber.

And the almighty power contained within.

* * *

"Ah, you're back, I see. Come to – uh-oh."

Chell jabs a finger and storms forward, startling GLaDOS.

"Lunatic?" Her yellow optic blinks, then widens – fearfully. "Oh god, is this another episode? Not again, not-"

The Test Subject closes in fast. With a passionate stomp of her heel the tiny human stops inches from the enormous AI's lowered headpiece, sending GLaDOS back a little with alarm.

"I have neurotoxin. I'm warning you." The massive chassis stiffens, her synthesised voice tense. "Don't a make me unleash the modified Franken Turrets." Yet the threat sounds hollow and weak compared to the Test Subject's fury. "Please don't kill me."

Hands settling on her hips, Chell unleashes her most devastatingly disapproving look.

"What did I do?"

Blue eyes narrow. The AI having shirked back again, Chell determinedly moves after her, waving between themselves and Orange, the testing robot currently standing back in silent awe, watching this mere human challenge the most powerful and noble goddess GLaDOS so fearlessly. Is she insane? Surely, she must be! Because that right there is some crazy stuff.

"What? You… oh. I don't think so."

Blows arch dangerously.

"Don't you dare look at me so crossly. I'm bigger than you, you little-"

Chell whips her head away with a protruding lower lip, arms folded, disinterested.

"Don't do that. Lunatic. Hey. That's not nice." GLaDOS moves to recapture her attention, hissing with frustration when the Test Subject turns away each time, refusing to meet eye to optic. "I _hate_ it when you do that. Chell. Chell. Chell. _Chell_. _Cheeeell_."

The human remains resolute, ignoring the great head rubbing against her back.

"Oh, fine, fine. I'll reassemble him. Does that make you happy, now? Will you stop ignoring me? Please."

With a bright smile Chell whips around to embrace the AI, her massive metal body relaxing with visible relief.

When the Test Subject has pulled back and offers Orange a thumbs-up, the testing robot clapping his hands in jovial agreement and dancing about with the knowledge that soon he will be with his partner again, GLaDOS huffs.

"Ah, yes. Celebrate your victory over me. Would you like to dance over my corpse, also? Let me just self destruct and lie down for you. No, no. It's no trouble. I'm sorry I couldn't provide spears with which to _stab my unmoving body_ with. Humph."

Chell rolls her eyes and the testing robot is simply too excited to take anything but reuniting with his Blue seriously anyway, so this sardonic comment goes unheeded.

A tube emerges from the ceiling, extending slowly toward the floor until abruptly stopping halfway with a gentle hiss and a scoff from the Central Core.

"_There_."

With a warble Blue drops out the tube, landing on his feet and almost falling on his face, narrowly catching himself and gazing about the Central Chamber with evident bewilderment.

Orange calls out shrilly with excitement. _Hi!_

Blue spots him and waves back with a deep giggle. _Hey._

"There's your _boyfriend _back. Get it over with." GLaDOS rolls her optic scornfully. "But in future I want you to finish your test chambers without any fooling around, understand?"

Orange is too thrilled to respond, charging madly at Blue, leaping into his open arms. They share the most zealous of embraces.

Chell smiles and reaches out to pet her own best friend, only to find the Central Core has slunk right back, appearing humbled and uncomfortable.

"You can all leave. You got what you wanted." The massive AI curls into herself, shooting injured glares between Chell and Orange, as if deeply affronted by their intervention and scolding.

With a fond smile the human approaches the machine and reaches out to gently take her face in her hands, turning it to her, metal pliable despite the solidity of GLaDOS and whatever reluctance she makes out on the surface, as much as her optic might betray her.

"Don't give me that face."

Thanking them with a cheep and a little dance, Orange then grabs Blue by the wrist and playfully drags him out the door, chattering animatedly all the while about alone time.

"Get me into trouble with my lunatic like that again and you'll _both_ end up in the incinerator next time," GLaDOS' voice follows them in the labyrinthine passages beyond. With that said the intercom clicks off and sulking GLaDOS lets the two testing robots skip hand in hand into the next test chamber. "Morons," she mutters into the chest suddenly being pressed to her face.

Chell silently chuckles and hugs her tighter.

* * *

I dunno. Truth be told, I'm running out of ideas. Hope you liked it anyway!

Bless you.


End file.
